Meisaku Akazukin?
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Meisaku Akazukin? |kanjisongtitle = 迷作赤ずきん？ |englishsongtitle = Struggle Red Riding Hood? |release = July 06, 2014 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:04Kakeru: To all the 120 million listeners nationwide. Koi: Thank you for waiting. Kakerun and KoiKoi is broadcasting a really, really fun time is finally here~! One, two Koi & Kakeru: Tsukiuta radio is startiiiing~ *applause* Kakeru: Yaaaah~ This week’s Tsukiuta radio, shortened, TsukiRadi. Koi: It’s finally here. Above that so is this time the 50th time anniversary. After a while so are we in the best condition! In other words, this time so are we going to do a bit more different game. Kakeru: Heee~ That seems to be really interesting. Then, before the explanation of the rules. All the practitioners come over here please! Of course including us so are we all 6 people. Yes, we are the members of Six Gravity! Koi: Yes, everyone come over here please. Welcome them with a warm applause! *applause* Hajime: Nice to meet you. Haru: Good afternoon. Arata: Afternoon… Aoi: Hey, Arata, you need to do the greeting properly! To all the listeners, good afternoon! Kakeru: Good afternoon~! Then please come here. Yes, here, over here~ Koi: Ah, you may have noticed it with the background sound and the sound of our steps, this time so did we fly out from our small stadium. Yes, we are in an outside stage in a nearby amusement park! Kakeru: To be honest so is the wind pretty cold~! Arata: Really? I’m fine though. Koi: That is because the coldness of your heart and the coldness in the air is pretty close to each others. Arata: No, no, my coldness is nothing against Koi-kun’s coldness. Koi: Gachin…! *Koi and Arata give’s each others some hard glares* Hajime: *sight* You are so hopeless people, don’t get angry over every single thing. *Hit's Koi and Arata* Koi: Ouch! Arata: Ouch! Koi: Thank you for this time’s hit, Hajime-san. Kakeru: Um, then, now when the distanced combo has calmed down. Once again so will we explain this games rules. Aoi-san, I count on you. Aoi: Okay! Then, I’m the one who will be explaining the rules of the game, Satsuki Aoi. What will start now is an acting game where ad lib and a good memory is needed. As everyone knows so are we going to act The Redhood, without any minute, acting all the way to the ending. Haru: Mm Mm, that’s why we got an outside stage. It really seems to be fun. Hajime: Looking at it in that way… Aoi: Of course so will the roles everyone get totally random. It’ll be decided through drawing slots. It would be fun if we did it in an idol like way. Arata: Yes… *raises hand* Aoi: Yes, Arata. What is it? Arata: Since this is a radio so will only the voice reach them. Aoi: Only the voice. Arata: Are we going to do our best with only our voices? Aoi: Hmm… We need to do our best to make the situation reach the listeners. But since we got a stage so would it be better if we used our bodies too. Arata: Mmm… Okay then, I’ll do my best. Aoi: let’s do our best. Hajime: Now when we got everything should we start. *whistle* Koi: Ah! This time too, so do the TsukiRadi have a whistle that is used in case there’s violence or when we’re supposed to end the story. Haru: It’s like a special item for us here now. Kakeru: Then, Staff-san! Please give us the slot box~! Kakeru: Thank you so much. *whisper* Kakeru: Okay, everyone please draw your slots! The ones who drew their slots please read your role loudly. Hajime: Um.. I… Redhood’s mother. Koi: Mother?! Fufu- mhm… Haru: Eh… I’m the hunter. The one who’ll save the girl from the evil. An ally of justice. Koi:… Redhood’s grandma?! Uwah! The role that’ll get eaten! Arata:… The wolf… Uwah! The role who’ll eat. Above that so is the one I’ll need to eat not a delicios one. Koi: Whaaat?! It’s not to brag but at least so do I have a role that’s really kind, probably! Kakeru: There?! Is that really a good reason to fight over?! No, Put that aside … I got… The main role, Redhood-chan! Aoi: It suits you, it suits you. I… I got narration. Koi: With that so are we all our roles decided. Kakeru: Six Gravity act, Redhood, let’s start! 05:22 Aoi: Once upon a time there was a girl who always wears a redhood so they called her Redhood-chan, she by herself was a really cute girl. Redhood-chan used to help her dear mother. She also was a hard worker. Hajime: Hey…! Redhood. Kakeru: Y-yes! Hajime: Go and wash the dishes. Kakeru: Yes! *washes dishes* Hajime: Hey…! Redhood. Kakeru: YES! Hajime: Go and clean outside. Kakeru: YES! *cleans outside* Hajime: Hey! Redhood! Kakeru: YES SIR! Hajime: I made some breads so go and take it to your grandma. Kakeru: YES OF COURSE! SIR! Haru: I have a feeling that this is a bit different from the Redhood I know. Aoi: Just like you see so is Redhood-chan always obe- I mean listening to her mother, a hard worker. Until this day so was Redhood-chan always orde- No, I mean asked to take useful thins to her grandmother’s home. Hajime: Listen good to me, Redhood. Don’t go of the road, don’t take your time walking. The noon nap can wait. If a weird guy talks to you don’t go with him. Get him before he gets you. You can know if he’s weird through his head, ears, eye, nose, tongue, his throat and his drool, all his five senses. Ah… Well… For now, be extremely careful when seeing his body. Don’t be nice to bad guys. Destroy them with all your might, don’t hold back. Aoi: The mother is really strong but is also a really big worriant. That’s because Redhood-chan is honest and doesn’t know hot to doubt a person. Rather than doubting so is she also bad with hurting people. Kakeru: I GOT IT HAJIME-SAMA, I MEAN KING, NO I MEAN, MOTHER! I WILL MAKE SURE TO GET HIM, WITH THIS! *takes out a weapon* Koi: He brought a weapon from somewhere!!! It’s not about eating, he got the will to do it, this Redhood!!! Hajime: That thing… Kakeru: Then I’ll ge- I mean I’ll go now! Aoi: Redhood-chan left the home cheerfully. Koi: Someone stop him! Aoi: In the forest so was there a bad wolf and put notice on Redhood-chan who left the home alone. The wolf went before Redhood-chan to grandma’s house to take the grandma’s place and eat Redhood-chan. Arata: Finally it’s my turn. Then, hihihi… this is the house were Redhood’s grandma lives. Okay, I just got a good idea. If I eat the grandma and take her place and wait for Redhood. Aoi: *whispers* Arata, work a little bit harder with acting, okay? *knock, knock* Koi: Yes, yes. Is it Redhood-chan? Wait a moment okay? I’m coming now. Yooooo! *attacks Arata* Arata: Uh… *doges* Koi: Tch. He’s good. You dodged it, that Wolf! Arata: Huh. Without confirming your target making a sudden attack like that. Grandma, you’re good too. Koi: Hehehe. Every moment in a battlefield is important! Get him before he get’s you aim for your target and destroy him with all your might! Wah… It’s an important thing which has gone through the Redhood clan’s generations! Don't think that I’ll sit there calmly and let you eat me. You goddamn wolf!!! Haru: Hajime…? Hajime: Uh… Well, I said something like that. *Some weird sound of a weapon* Koi: Hyaaaa!!! Go away now! Go away! Hey, hey, hey, whoa, stop it, wolf! Wolf, uwaah! Ouch, ouch, ouch, stop it! Geh! This grandma will make sure that you will calmly fall down to hell, you goddamn wolf!!! Above that what is it with this wolf thing, it sound cool. It’s not fair, not fair at all! Arata: That means that the grandma role suits you, right? Go and make some cookie or something. Koi: Goddamn yooooou!!! *Door opens* Kakeru: WAIT A MOMENT! Koi: Kakeru?! I mean Redhood-chan you did a good job coming! Arata: Tch, calling reinforcement from the Redhood clan right now… Kakeru: Surrender now! Destroying peace in this forest, the two of you! Koi: Eh? Arata: Eh? Aoi: Eh? Haru: Aaaah~ Hajime… Hajime: This. Is not my fault… I think. *Kakeru brings out a weapon* Kakeru: Sit over there! This Redhood will punish yooooou!!! Koi: Eh?! Ah…?! W-w-w-w-wait a moment, me too? Me who is supposed to be the closest one to you will get eliminated?! Above that, punishment? Isn’t that just an execution?!!! Arata: Hey, Koi, isn’t that guy dangerous? Koi: Dangerous, he is dangerous, obviously. He is holding a weapon, a weapon! Eh, Uhm, Ah. By the way lately so isn’t he getting enough money and can’t go to the shop, he is getting stress from it, is what he told me, Kakeru-san! Arata: If he got loved that much so is it happiness itself for him, the money. I mean even if we got to know the reason to why he is like this won’t solve the problem. Kakeru: THERE! ARE YOU PREPARED?! EHEHEHEHE! THEN PUNISHMENT, AND BE THE ONES WHO CAN MAKE ME CALM DOWN FROM MY STRESS!!! Arata: This is beyond saving him now. This guy. Kakeru: HEAVEN’S PUNISHMEEEEENT!!!!!! *slash* Koi: Ooooh! Aahhh! Uwaaah! Arata: Hey, you, Kakeru calm down, idiot, it's dangerous. Kakeru: Wait, wait, wait, wait!!! Koi: Aaaaaah! Kakeru: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Aoi: Eh… How are we supposed to end this? The hunter, Haru-san. Haru: Ahahaha! We’re stuck here. At the end my turn never came. Hajime: So scarily attacking powerful Redhood, the ally of justice executed the evil guys. Haru: No, I don’t want that kind of powerful, scary ending. No matter how you look at it so isn’t it that kind of story! Executing the bad guys… (???) That is even more scarier than the wolf. Aoi: It’s more like an old horror movie, isn’t it? Haru: Welcome back, Aoi-kun. Aoi: I’m back, Haru-san. I couldn’t get a grip on it so I came here. Haru: Can’t get a grip on it, right…? *More slashing and running in the background* Hajime: *sight* The main personality in those two, we don’t know how to end this show. Haru: It’s Hajime’s fault, isn’t it? Take responsibility and end it please, leader. Hajime: Okay, okay, I got it. Then, that’s how the Redhood eliminated the bad grandma and the wolf. And the forest got back it’s peace. Haru: Eh, this, is some high level fantasy isn't it? Hajime: And that’s the end of Redhood's adventure. The last words is already obvious though. Aoi: One, two Hajime & Haru & Aoi: The End! Kakeru: WAAAAIT!!! KOIIIIII!!! YOU, YOU TOOK MY MILK COFFEE!!!! *slashes* Koi: HEEEEE, LLLPPP, MEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEE!!!!! Arata: Idiot don’t come here! References *Napadan - Translation Category:Six Gravity (mini-dramas)